Peor que mortifagos
by Ice Soul Princess
Summary: Mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, pero jamás me había sentido tan limpio.


La lucha había comenzado. Desde mi posición se oían los hechizos, maleficios y el ruido de los cadaberes al caer. A pesar de eso no podría decir con certeza quien iba ganando... si es que alguien podía hacerlo. Aun así, bajo los arbustos del bosque prohibido no había movimiento alguno. Solo estallidos de algo lejano, ajeno a mi.

En momentos así, la oscuridad era mi amiga, mi aliada. Sobre todo para quien me escondía de todos. "eres patético" susrró la voz de mi padre en algun lugar y tiempo alejado, dentro de mi mente.

"No puede hacerte daño de nuevo" me recorde. Cerre con fuerza mis ojos y sujeté firmemente mi varita. Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas, pero no imporaba, no podía mas que sonrir con la esperanza que aquella sangrienta masacre terminara con quienes insistían en abrir mis heridasL Potter y Weasley encabezaban la lista junto con mi padre.

Oí unos pasos acercarse. Mi cuerpo se tensó, siempre que los oía venían seguidos de un golpe, sobre todo cuando algo deshonro mi sangre.

-Draco, sal de ahí, solo quiero hablar contigo, no voy a dañarte. -su voz era suave como terciopelo, pero sus puños... no tanto. Repasé todos los hechizos de defesa que sabía, pero incluso así jamás estaría preparado para enfrentarle, menos en medio de aquel espeluznante bosque.

"Incluso la sangre sucia amiga de Potter te supera" retumbaron sus palabras. "Tu no puedes ser mi hijo, no hay manera de que yo engendrase algo tan triste, tu madre debe de ser una puta"

La lista de frases seguía infinitamente, sentía la adrenalina en mi cuerpo aumentaba, estimulandolo todo, mis ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscudad, el olor a humedad penetraba por mi nariz y mi piel, sentía la boca seca y, sobre todo, era capaz de oirlo todo. Por una vez en mi vida, no fue el miedo quien me guió. Un instante fue lo que necesité para ponerme de pie y rugir:

-¡Expeliarmus!

La varita negra salió disparada hacia la izquiera, siendo devorada por una oscuridad tenebrosa. No estaba seguro de mi expresión, pero había asustado a mi padre, eso seguro.

-Baja la varita, despacio, hijo.

-Hijo... interesante palabra... -solté con desdén. Ya no me podía hacer daño, su vida estaba en mis manos y ambos lo sabíamos.

Por alguna particular razón ya no me importaba. Podría matarlo y nadie lo sabría. Incluso, nadie podría decir nada, a unos pocos metros de mi se libraba una batalla a muerte. Si se sobrevivía, era imposible que las manos estuvieran limpias.

-¿que harás, padre? -mis manos temblaban a causa de la emosión, una diferente que la que senti cuando me vi obligado a matar al viejo, mi padrino me había robado la gloria, pero este era un éxtasis inigualable, único. -¿Saldrás corriendo? ¿Gritarás? nadie te escucha, o, si lo hicieran estarán demasiado ocupados para socorrer a un mortífago, no hay mucha diferencia entre un bando y otro. -Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-Draco, calmate, hablaremos de esto, pero debes bajar la varita.

-¿Luego que? me metaras o me castigaras? -inquirí. Mi visión se tornaba borrosa gracias a las emociones. -No te daré el gusto de lastimarme de nuevo. -mi vos era apenas más que un susurro, debil, pero vi el terror reflejado en sus ojos a pesar de ia tenúe luz de la luna. Sonreí; algo me impulsaba a hacerlo.

-Draco, te lo ruego... No...

Recordé cada uno de los hechizos que me enseñó la Tía Bellatrix. Todos implicaban sufrimiento, algunos mentales, otros fisicos, o includo ambos a la vez. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de pensar con claridad ya que mis labios se escapo el hechizo menos pensado.

-Sectumsempra.

El rayo alcanzó su objetivo con facilidad y mi padre cayó de rodillas. La camisa blanca comenzaba a teñirse con mamchas oscuras, los ojos desorbitados de aquel hombre eran de un gris frío.

-Salvame. -susurró. Pero estaba disfrutando demasiado como para hacerlo. Calló de lado, tomandose el

vientre como si asi fuera a cortar la hemorragia.

Recordé cuando Potter me había lanzado el mismo hechizo hacía ya un año. El ardor atacaba por todos lados, era como si espadas invisibles hubieran cortado mi piel profundalemnte.

Unos pasos rezonaron, pero el bosque enviaba su eco y resultaba imposible conocer su provenir. Mi padre soltó un alarido de dolor, pero se ahogó, supuse que sería sangre. Los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca. Los oía, llegaría pronto.

Repentinamante risa histérica retumbó por el bosqué, no sabía de donde venía, estaba muy próxima. Se oía cada vez más furte, más dedsesperada. Tapé mis oidos en un intento por reprimirla. "BASTA, CALLATE" Pensé con desesperación, mas no cesaban. Mi mundo se agitaba y tamblaba, lo que me hizo caer. Estaba asustado y mis manos, manchadas con la sangre de mi padre. En algun momento, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar. No estaba seguro de cuato tiempo había pasado, pero debieron de ser unos cuantos minutos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que todo acabaría aqui para mi padre. Lagrimas saladas se escaparon por mis ojos, desapareciendo en la noche cuando chocaron contra la tierra.

-¿Draco, que significa esto? -La voz de mi padrino estaba detrás mi. Esos pasos eran los suyos, lo que generó un alivio.

-Haz que se detenga- rogué con voz ahogada. Me sujetó por los hombros con fuerza. Me tomó unos segundos entender que quien temblaba era yo, no el mundo que se movía.

-Draco, calmate. Estas a salvo. -siseó.

La risa, poco a poco iba perdiendo volume y ya no sonaba desquiseada. Miré al cadaber y sonreí mientras la risa retornaba, solo que a consiencia.

-Lo hice -susurré- . Lo logre.

Mi padrino me tomó entre sus brazos, miré mis manos manchadas de sangre, pero jamás me había sentido tan limpio, puro.


End file.
